The present invention relates to an improved extruded product suitable for use as a window frame. More specifically, the present invention relates to the fabrication of a window frame that may be assembled and installed without the use of adhesives, screws, nuts, bolts or other supplemental mechanical fasteners.
Generally, the process of window frame construction and window installation is a time-consuming endeavor. It is often necessary to use adhesives or a large number of mechanical fasteners to secure the frame to a structure and to secure a window to the frame. As a result, a significant investment of time is required for proper installation. In addition, these types of installations are subject to a significant amount of human error because a certain level of expertise is necessary to use adhesives and supplemental mechanical fasteners.
The challenges associated with window replacement are similar to those associated with window and window frame installation. In addition, it is often difficult and costly to ensure that particular window frame designs permit convenient window replacement. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved window frame design that overcomes these problems and enables convenient installation and replacement.
This need is met by the present invention wherein an improved window frame is provided. The window frame utilizes one or more locking panels coupled to the frame body or locking structure via a living hinge. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a window frame is provided including a plurality of frame segments extending between respective corners of the window frame, wherein each of the frame segments defines a cross section comprising a frame body, a hinge, and a locking panel secured to the frame body via the hinge. The hinge is arranged to permit the first locking panel to pivot relative to the frame body between a closed state and an open state. The locking panel is arranged to engage the frame body and define a window securing dimension between the frame body and the locking panel upon pivoting to the closed state. A locking structure catch is formed in the frame body. Preferably, a frame locking structure is arranged to engage the locking structure catch formed in the frame body and define a structural member securing dimension between the frame locking structure and the frame body upon engagement with the frame body.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a window frame is provided including a plurality of frame segments extending between respective corners of the window frame. Each of the frame segments defines a cross section comprising a frame body, a locking structure catch formed in the frame body, a frame locking structure, a hinge, and a locking panel. The frame locking structure is arranged to engage the locking structure catch formed in the frame body and define a structural member securing dimension between the frame locking structure and the frame body upon engagement with the frame body. The locking panel is secured to the frame locking structure via the hinge. The hinge is arranged to permit the locking panel to pivot relative to the frame locking structure between a closed state and an open state. The locking panel is arranged to define a window securing dimension between the frame body and the locking panel upon pivoting to the closed state. The locking panel and the frame body may be provided with opposing locking panel catches arranged to secure the locking panel in the closed state. Alternatively, the locking panel and the locking structure may be provided with the opposing locking panel catches.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, the window frame includes a plurality of frame segments extending between respective corners of the window frame. Each of the frame segments defines a cross section comprising a frame body, first and second hinges, and first and second locking panels. The first locking panel is secured to the frame body via the first hinge. The first hinge is arranged to permit the first locking panel to pivot relative to the frame body between a closed state and an open state. The first locking panel is also arranged to engage the frame body upon pivoting to the closed state. Similarly, the second locking panel is secured to the frame body via the second hinge. The second hinge is also arranged to permit the second locking panel to pivot relative to the frame body between a closed state and an open state. The second locking panel is also arranged to engage the frame body upon pivoting to the closed state.
The window frame may further comprise first and second compressible members associated with the first and second locking panels and arranged such that movement of the locking panels into a closed state is characterized by compression of the compressible member. Preferably, the compressible member comprises a pliant seal arranged to compress by bending or a pliant surface. The window frame may further comprise an opposing pliant surface arranged on the frame body opposite the pliant seal.
The window frame may further comprise opposing locking panel catches formed on the first and second locking panels and the frame body. The locking panel catches are arranged to secure the first and second locking panels in the closed state. The opposing locking panel catches may be arranged to permit repeatable pivoting of the first and second locking panels between the closed and open states.
The first and second locking panels and the associated hinges may be arranged to pivot in opposite directions and preferably comprise living hinges formed with the locking panels and the frame body. At least one of the first and second hinges may comprise an extended length living hinge arranged to define at least two distinct pivoting axes as one of the first and second panels pivot relative to the frame body.
The frame body, the first and second hinges, and the first and second locking panels may comprise a co-extruded unit where the first and second hinges comprise relatively pliant portions of the cross section and the frame body defines a relatively rigid portion of the cross section. The first and second compressible members and opposing pliant surfaces may also be part of the co-extruded unit and are preferably relatively pliant portions of the cross section.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a window frame is provided including a plurality of frame segments extending between respective corners of the window frame, wherein each of the frame segments defines a cross section comprising a frame body including a locking structure catch formed therein, a frame locking structure arranged to engage the locking structure catch, and a locking panel secured to the frame body via a living hinge. The living hinge is arranged to permit the first locking panel to pivot relative to the frame body between a closed state and an open state. The locking panel is arranged to engage the frame body and define a window securing dimension between the frame body and the locking panel upon pivoting to the closed state. The locking panel and the frame body are provided with opposing locking panel catches arranged to secure the locking panel in the closed state. The frame body, the locking panel and the living hinge comprise a co-extruded unit including the opposing locking panel catches.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a window frame is provided including a plurality of frame segments extending between respective corners of the window frame, wherein each of the frame segments defines a cross section comprising a frame body including a locking structure catch formed therein, a frame locking structure arranged to engage the locking structure catch, and a locking panel secured to the frame locking structure via a living hinge. The living hinge is arranged to permit the first locking panel to pivot relative to the frame locking structure between a closed state and an open state. The locking panel is arranged to engage the frame locking structure and define a window securing dimension between the frame body and the locking panel upon pivoting to the closed state. The locking panel and the frame locking structure are provided with opposing locking panel catches arranged to secure the locking panel in the closed state. The frame locking structure, the locking panel and the living hinge comprise a co-extruded unit including the opposing locking panel catches.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a window frame assembly is provided. The assembly comprises a structural member, a window, and a window frame. The structural member may be a garage door and defines an interior side, an exterior side, and an opening. The window also defines an exterior side and an interior side. The window frame secures the window over the opening and includes a plurality of frame segments extending between respective corners of the window frame.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, an extruded strip suitable for fabrication of a window frame is provided. The extruded strip includes a plurality of frame segments extending between respective corners of the window frame and defines a selected one of the cross sections according to the present invention.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of fabricating a window frame from an extruded strip of material is provided. The method comprises the steps of generating a co-extrusion defining a cross section including relatively pliant portions and relatively rigid portions. Portions of the extrusion are removed to permit fabrication of a window frame including a plurality of frame segments extending between respective corners of the window frame. Respective positions of the corners within the window frame are defined by respective positions of the removed portions along the extrusion. The extrusion is then folded at the respective positions of the removed portions to form the respective corners. The abutting portions of the folded extrusion are then bonded at the respective corners.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved window frame. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.